1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a gluing apparatus and, more particularly, to a gluing apparatus for automatically dispensing an adhesive to a large number of points simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,620 is directed to an apparatus that dispenses a liquid from a plurality of nozzles in a one-step dispensing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,464 is directed to an adhesive-applying device for applying an adhesive at predetermined points.